theshamankingffhwtfandomcom-20200213-history
Makuro/Elen/McDonell
Makruo Elen, formally McDonell in The Shaman Fght series, is one of the main OC's in both the series. Her pasts are different from each stories, however, some aspects are very much the same. Her birthday is July 25,1985. Appearance Elen is a some-what short 5'1" and has strait gold blonde hair with light brown highlights in them, varying lengths through-out the both series. She is seen with many hairstyles, however, she is consistant in having a simple black hairband and a black ribbon tieing her hair in a bow. Her eyes are a deep blue color, and her skin is fair. Clothes Everyday clothes-''' : In "The Shaman Fight" series, as well as in "To Break Away," Elen is usually wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, with a black satin skirt that goes to her mid-thigh. She has a thick white fabric belt with a big black circle on her abdomen that, when pushed, releases the clasp. She wears black tights under her skirt, and wears black leather 3 in. high knee-boots. : In "To Break Away" before the Shaman Fight, Elen is seen in a starch-white long-sleeved knee-length conservative dress and white mary-jane shoes. She is shown with a high ponytail and a white headband, to which she dispises greatly. 'School clothes-' : In "TBA", she goes to a Catholic school. The uniform consists of a white dress-shirt with a rounded collar, and a gold tie. The uniforn has a white short jacket with the Virgin Mary on her left breast pocket, her arms wide and accepting, with a golden cross over-lapping her. She had a white knee-length skirt with white mary-janes. When she leaves for school, she has her hair up in a high-ponytail and white head-band and white tights, but she changes them to a black headband in braided hair, held by a black ribbon and black tights. : In "TSF" series, she had two school uniforms. When she enters Shinra Private Junior High, her uniform is pretty standard. However, she wears black thigh-high socks, and her boots and had her hair braided. When she enters high school, her uniform consists of a red dress-sirt with a black tie and vest, and a red plaid mid-thigh skirt. She also wears her hair in a braid and her thigh socks and boots. 'Battle clothes-' : In "TBA," Elen wears two sets of battle clothes. When fighting in the preminary round as well as all the battles before the crowning of the Shaman King, she wears a black, skin-tight dark purple turtleneck that goes just to the chocker, with black arm earners that hold onto her middle finger. She also wears her black satin skirt with black mid-thigh leggings underneath. She also wears black socks under ankle-high black leather boots. She has her hair up in a high-ponytail, depite her dislike for the style. : In "TBA" as well as "TSF," she wears the same outfit for the actual fighting in "TSF" and the very final round of the Shaman Fight in "TBA." Her outfit consists of a black knit blouse underneath a red V-neck tank top with transparent black floral design and a black satin sash under her chest. She has her skirt, as usual, on, but also purple thigh-high socks with rips in them, and black 3 in. high heels with a straps. Her hair, this time, is in a braid. Items '''Bracelet- In both series, Elen's medium is a silver bracelet with a stiff-looking eagle and Native American symbols all around it. This can be worn on her left or right wrist. On her left, she can form black and blue archery equiptment, and bows made of water and her furyoku. On her right wrist, she can make a katana she calls "Mizu-giri" and a pistol. 'Cross Necklace-' In both series, Elen has matching necklaces with her sisters. In "TBA," she gives it to Alexa. In "TSF" she gives it to Diana. Hers is a simple black cross with a white ring in a diagonal direction. 'Chocker-' In both series, Hao gives Elen a chocker, which is revealed as the Spirit of Fires true medium. It's a gold star with a round elevation and with Hao's name on it. In "TSF" nothing happens to her, but in "TBA" it hurts and burns her every time Hao Over-Souls. 'Pointe shoes-' Elen's first medium in "TSF." She had found them in a box in her apartment when she was 8, and they were too big for her at the time. When she found them, she decided that she and Diana could do ballet for their Over-Souls. She wondered why they were black as well. History "To Break Away" (Manga version) In "To Break Away," Elen was abandoned by her mother in the wilds of Japan, hoping to never see her again, and believing her daughter was a demon because of her Reishi. She was found by the group called The 5 Stars, and was taken in, along with Azuron Suishou, and Mai Ao-Long. When she was 3, Elen was chosen to go to Hell and aquire the Spirit of Water, guarded by Anubis, one of the 4 kings of Hell. Elen had defeated Anubis by using his thoughts against him, and was revived with the child-form of Spirit of Water in her possession. Category: OC characters